Driving safety is the most important issue for drivers in driving. Tire plays an important role in the driving safety, which has to be maintained under a desired tire pressure. Too low or too high tire pressure creates safety concern of driving vehicles. However, the tire pressure cannot be visually judged from outside appearance. In general, drivers have to rely on outside help to determine whether the tire pressure is acceptable, needless to say monitoring condition of the tire pressure during driving. To remedy these problems, various tire pressure identification devices have been developed to detect the condition of the tire pressure.
For instance, R.O.C. patent Nos. M387012, M362770 and M286138 disclose tire pressure gauges which have a common feature of including an air intake seat fastened to an air nozzle, a detection device installed on the air intake seat and a cap located on the air intake seat to cover the detection device. Air in the tire is introduced to the air intake seat to be detected to get the tire pressure.
As each of the aforesaid tire pressure gauges is fastened to the air nozzle through the air intake seat, when a vehicle is moving, the air intake seat is easily loosened due to vibration, and the tire pressure gauge would be come off and cannot be securely fastened to the air nozzle. Moreover, if applying the tire pressure gauge to other special vehicles is desired, such as trucks, trailers and the like, people have to crawl beneath the vehicle chassis to install the tire pressure gauge on the wheel located at the inner side. Installation is inconvenient and troublesome.